


Lexark Drabble

by clexafandom



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafandom/pseuds/clexafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collection of head-canony stuff I've written for Lexark (that I posted to my tumblr). While they are just snippets of a larger story, they also flow on from one another. Since they're short, you should get through them pretty quickly ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one was like really, really short. They get longer, promise.

“Quick, follow me!”

“Who are you?” Alicia questions in disbelief.

“The idiot wasting their time trying to save you. Now hurry, sweet cheeks”, the snarky blonde replies before grabbing Alicia’s hand and pulling her away from the approaching herd. Alicia simply lets her, trusting the stranger who had shot down three walkers moments ago, incidentally saving her life in the process.

The blonde, adorned in a leather jacket, leads them towards an alleyway, seeking refuge behind a sizeable dumpster. They scramble behind it and drop to the ground.

“Elyza”, the mysterious girl announces, a smirk plastered across her face as she leans back coolly. Alicia attempts to feign indifference, but the ghost of a smile on her lips deceive her. “Thanks”, she says, holding her stare.

“That’s all I get? A thanks?” Elyza challenges in faux indignation.

“Well, what more did you want?” Alycia retorts, raising her eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Elyza contemplates for a moment, grins and then professes, “I would say your number, but on account of y'know…”, she gestures to her surroundings, “the whole apocalypse thing. I haven’t had much opportunity to charge my phone. So… I guess I’ll just have to ask for a kiss.” She completes the sentence with a confident wink.

Alicia snorts at the girl’s cocky response, but then pulls her phone from her jacket pocket. “Lucky for you my phone can survive the end of the world, so if it makes you feel better I’ll let you give me _your_ number. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up on that kiss”, she counters smugly.

Elyza merely chuckles. “I guess we’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by my lovely anon: "I NEED A LEXARK DRABBLE WHERE THEY GET INTO AN ARGUMENT AND ALICIA BACKS ELYZA INTO A TABLE (LIKE CLARKE DID W LEXA)"

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Alicia huffs in mild annoyance.  
  
Her and Elyza are hiding in an abandoned café, waiting for the streets to clear. They’re sitting on top of a table each, facing each other, and Elyza hasn’t stopped staring at Alicia since they first bustled into the desolate space.

She makes no effort to disguise her flirtatious smile. “Why? I’m not making you nervous am I?”  
  
Alicia just rolls her eyes, not having the energy to cater to the girl’s antics. She hops down from the table and begins pacing the room, distracting herself from having to engage with her new companion. As she mindlessly walks, she fails to see the coffee cup on the ground in front of her. It makes awkward contact with her foot and she trips, gracelessly falling to the floor and landing on her wrist. “Ow!”  
  
Alicia staggers to her feet, glaring at Elyza who is snickering in amusement. “Screw you.” she bites, nursing her sore wrist. Elyza notices and moves towards her, reaching out to inspect the damage but Alicia jerks away from the girl’s touch.  
  
“I don’t need your help.” she stubbornly states.  
  
“You don’t need my help, huh? An hour ago I stopped three walkers from snacking on your limbs, and just now a coffee cup almost killed you. No offence sweet cheeks, but you should take all the help you can get”, Elyza snaps back.  
  
Alicia is irritated by her words, her anger building. “You really think you’re all that, don’t you?”, she mocks, pushing closer to the blonde, “that you’re this fearless survivor?”

She closes in on Elyza, forcing her to step back.

“But I see right through you. You’re just as scared as I am.”

Alicia keeps pressing until the back of Elyza’s knees hit the edge of the table behind her.

Both girls freeze, the tension between them is palpable. Alicia stares into Elyza’s eyes with a look of spite before continuing, “The only difference is, I’m not on my own. I have a family to get back to.”

Poorly concealed sadness frames Elyza’s eyes and Alicia knows immediately that she took it too far. Scrambling quickly to formulate an apology, Alicia doesn’t get the chance to respond because Elyza speaks first.

“You’re right. I am on my own… And I’m scared”, she begins despondently. “But that’s why I’m trying to help you.”

Elyza can sense Alicia’s confusion and so she clarifies. “I don’t want to be on my own anymore.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request of another lovely anon: "Omg can you write something about Elyza getting super jealous??"
> 
> And yes, i gender-swapped Costia... sorry I didn't get more creative with the name lol

Alicia and Elyza had hidden in the café for almost four hours before leaving in pursuit of finding a working vehicle. Their tense exchange is long forgotten as they settle into an easy rhythm of light banter and playful quips.

Walking side-by-side through the streets, their arms brush more times than either can count. Coy smiles are swapped between the pair as they brave the outside world together.

Seeing a parking lot in the near distance, they gear towards it in hopes that they may find a car to “borrow”. As they near the space a loud _clunk_ pulls them from their momentary state of calm. A person running between the cars catches the attention of Elyza; she wastes no time in chasing down the blurry figure.

“Wait, Elyza! What are you doing?” Alicia calls worriedly as she struggles to catch up to her.” By the time she does, she is met with sight of the blonde pinning down a young man that couldn’t be much older than either of them. The man isn’t moving; Elyza has already knocked him out with the butt of her pistol.

“What the hell? He’s unconscious”, Alicia states incredulously. “Barely”, Elyza shrugs as the man then begins to stir. Alicia crouches down and gently strokes the thick, dark hair out of his face; the action doesn’t go unnoticed by Elyza. His eyes lazily flutter open and he attempts to jump up as soon as he realises his current predicament, but Elyza’s hold on him is strong. He is going nowhere.  
  
“Hey, hey calm down it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.” Alicia tries reassure the man, but he replies with a panicked, “Wh-what do you want?” Elyza is blunt as she demands, “car keys”, offering out her hand expectantly.

“Go easy, you just attacked him”, Alicia admonishes, and Elyza shakes her head in frustration. The man actually smiles at that, appreciating the grace of the brunette. Alicia turns back to look down at him, “What’s your name?” she asks. At the same time she pokes at Elyza’s side, urging her to move off him. Reluctantly, she gives the man _some_ space, but still retains a grip on his upper body.

 “Costa”, he responds with an unbridled smirk.

Elyza’s eyes bulge at the blatant flirting; they widen even further when she sees Alicia smirking as well.

“I’m Alicia”, she tells him. The man just stares at her fondly.

“I’m Elyza!” the blonde quickly chimes in, intentionally breaking the spell Costa is under. Alicia has to stifle a giggle as she looks to the other girl in amusement. Elyza is glaring at Costa and he looks unnerved. “Car keys”, she tries again, growling in a low tone.  
  
“I don’t have any, I swear”, he insists, looking pleadingly at Alicia for back-up. That only annoys Elyza further.

“Listen mate, I’m just trying to get my _girlfriend_ back to her family. But I can’t do that without a ride.”

Alicia snaps her head to face the girl, dumbfounded, “Um… did you just ca-”, she starts, but is cut off by Elyza. “ _So_ , if you can’t give me keys, you’re going to hotwire one of these cars for us. And before you say you can’t, I know you’re lying because I can see a screwdriver in your pocket”, she presses intimidatingly, fiddling with her gun for good measure.

Costa is scared witless and so he nods obediently. Elyza releases him completely and watches as he scrambles to his feet and starts to work on the nearest car. She can feel Alicia’s eyes on her, but she purposely avoids meeting her gaze.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Alicia queries teasingly.

“If he knew you were single he’d be too distracted to concentrate on the car”, she responds nonchalantly, still not looking at the younger girl.

Alicia moves to stand in front of her, prompting eye contact. She grins victoriously when Elyza looks at her sheepishly. “Just to be clear, calling me your girlfriend in front of a stranger isn’t going to make me kiss you”.

Elyza childishly pokes her tongue out at Alicia, “Ha ha, very funny.”

Alicia grins in response and the two get caught up in a silent staring competition. Both girls are so absorbed in their little bubble, that neither realises Costa has fled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was longer! (Also the Great Emu War really did happen - Australia is fucking nuts)

“I can’t believe you let him get away”, Elyza says, kicking the ground in frustration.

“Oh please, if you’d been watching _him_ instead of staring at _me_ he never would’ve escaped”, replies Alicia teasingly, bumping the girl’s shoulder with her own.

“Yeah well where, or should I say _who_ , were you looking at when he fled, sweet cheeks?” Elyza challenges defensively. Alicia blushes in realisation that she too hadn’t taken her eyes off the other girl. She doesn’t respond and that puts a wide grin on Elyza’s face.

Mercifully, Elyza changes the subject and Alicia is relieved. “How about we play twenty questions while we search these cars for keys?” Alicia agrees and they separate to investigate the vehicles in the parking lot.

“What’s your favourite number?” Elyza calls over the roof of the car she is currently prying open.

“What a boring question”, Alicia chuckles. “But my answer is two. Yours?”

“How old are you?”

“Um, seventeen. But you didn’t answ-”

“Seventeen.”

“What?”

“My favourite number”, Elyza concludes cheekily, and Alicia shakes her in disbelief. _This girl was something else._

“You’re an idiot”, she tells her as she moves to check the next car; no luck. “But it’s my turn, so umm… tell me something interesting about Australia?”

Elyza considers the question for a moment. “Well it’s a pretty deadly place. A lot of drop bears where I lived”, she answers casually.

“What the hell is a drop bear?”

In a serious tone Elyza clarifies, “You’ve heard of a koala right? They’re similar. Except drop bears are, well… _carnivorous_. They drop from the trees, hence the name, and then they feast on your flesh.” Alicia is petrified, a million questions on her tongue. “My cousin, Bazza got attacked by one a couple of years ago. I had a close call with one myself before I moved out here.” Elyza completes.

“Shit, did you get hurt? I’ve never even heard of them before. And Bazza, is he a-alive? Oh my god. No wonder you’re so laid-back about the apocalypse; walkers would be nothing compared to man-eating koala bears”, Alicia rambles.

She stares at Elyza from across the lot with a look of horror, that is until she notices the mischievous glint in her eyes and the way her lips curl upwards.

Alicia’s been had.

“Uh! You’re insufferable”, she whines, dramatically throwing her head back and looking to the sky as if she where praying that the higher powers give her strength.

Elyza laughs loudly, “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you a _true_ interesting fact. Hmm let’s see… Some Aussies, like last century, started a war against emus”, she tells her with sincerity. “They called it ‘The Great Emu War’. But the best bit is, we didn’t win it, the  _emus did.”_

Alicia just groans at Elyza and moves again to her next car.

“Wait, no I’m being serious. That was an actual thing that happened”, Elyza defends. “You don’t believe me?” she asks in mock offense.

Alicia only smiles at her sarcastically and looks to the ignition of the car she has migrated to. A sudden squeal of excitement escapes her as she sees a set of keys dangling from the slot.

At hearing the sound, Elyza leaves her own vehicle to join Alicia. But as she walks over, the squeal quickly transforms into a scream.

A walker has reached from the backseat of the car and latched onto Alicia’s arm, its nails ripping into her skin. Elyza is sprinting to the car after hearing the cry, already pulling out her gun. Taking mere seconds to analyse the situation, she is quick to act, swiftly opening the car door behind the driver’s side and using her gun to smash in the walker’s head. Its blood splatters onto her face and Alicia pulls her arm free with a tremulous sob.

“Hey, fuck, are you okay?! It didn’t bite you did it?!” Elyza asks frantically, rushing to Alicia’s aid. Alicia just stands there in shock as tears stream carelessly down her face. Twice in one day she has almost died, both times saved by the blonde; the reality of her near-deaths is finally hitting her.

Elyza’s hands are on her cheeks, wiping at the tears. “C’mon look at me”, she gently coos. “Were you bitten?”

It takes a moment, but eventually Alicia shakes her head ‘no’ and Elyza breathes a heavy sigh or relief. “Thank God”.

Elyza carefully lifts the girl’s arm to inspect the damage; there is a deep gash and a fair amount of blood. Alicia watches as the blonde rips some of the fabric from her own shirt and uses it as a bandage. Once Elyza secures the material she looks back up to Alicia with concern, wiping again at the brunette’s tears.

Alicia leans into the touch and closes her eyes. With a shaky voice she whispers, “thank you”. At that, Elyza pulls her in for a hug. An action neither of them are usually fond of. But in this moment Alicia needs the comfort and Elyza wants to be the one to give it to her.

“Don’t mention it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following another anon prompt on this one: "Can you write a Drabble where Alicia and Elyza go to an abandoned movie theatre"  
> ... I hope its good? (also sorry for the wait, anon) x

The night is underway and for the past two hours Elyza has been driving their stolen vehicle while Alicia naps in the passenger’s seat, her injured arm resting in her lap and wrapped in a sling made from what was left of Elyza's shirt.

Adjusting the volume, Elyza softly hums along to the CD playing in the car, mindful not to disturb the sleeping girl. She continues down the deserted street but doesn't notice the upcoming pothole; the car jolts on impact. The bump stirs Alicia and causes her to fully wake; opening her tired eyes, she releases a long yawn.

"Hey, you", Elyza calls to her with an adoring smile. "Sorry about that."

"Mmm it's okay", Alicia replies lazily, but smiles nevertheless as she stretches her limbs. "Where are we?" She asks, noticing that Elyza is pulling over.

"The movies", she says, turning off the engine.

Alicia looks at her in confusion.

"I need a break from all this driving, also I figured it'd be pretty cool to check out an abandoned theatre", Eliza explains with anticipation.

Alicia looks apprehensive but Elyza reassures her, "We'll make sure the place is clear first. You'll be safe. I promise." The certainty in her voice eases Alicia's fears and the two leave the car to walk towards the entrance.

As they wander through the building, Alicia sticks close to Elyza's side. They scope the place out; no other bodies are found. Satisfied that they’re alone, Elyza leads them into the nearest theatre room, locks the door and moves to the back row of seats. She looks at Alicia with a cheeky grin. "After you m'lady", she says gesturing to the brunette. Alicia struggles to conceal a smile as she walks towards a seat in the middle of the row; Elyza follows closely behind and both girls sit down.

Elyza leans back in the seat, feigning a yawn and stretching her arms over her head. She lets her right arm fall around Alicia's shoulders. She looks to the girl suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not making out with you", Alicia says in an amused tone.

Elyza exaggerates a pout and puppy dog eyes but Alicia just laughs.

"I'll get you one day, sweet cheeks", she states with a self-assured smirk.

Alicia has no plans to admit it, but she has a feeling the blonde might be right. Her eyes briefly wander to Elyza's lips, but she catches herself and shakes her head out of the thought. She is fast to change the course of the conversation, "We need to find you a shirt. You're going to get cold with just one layer."

Since forfeiting her shirt, Elyza has been reliant on only her leather jacket for warmth. "Good point", her voice lowers, arm still wrapped around Alicia's shoulder. "Maybe you can keep me warm in the meantime", she shamelessly flirts.

Alicia blushes. "You're so annoying."

"Yeah but you like me."

The words hang in the air.

Neither of them say a word. The girls look into each other's eyes, lost and found at the same time. They've known one another less than 24 hours and yet there is this inexplicable sense of familiarity and comfortability shared between them.

Alicia is the first to tear away from the moment, removing Elyza's arm from her shoulder to get some of her space back. "I uh- um- we should sleep here tonight", she begins to ramble. "I- I mean like _sleep_ sleep. It’ll be more comfortable than the car, and if we put the armrests up we can lie down properly. And you locked the door right? So we'll be safe in here. But I mean we can always keep driving if you want. Or we can find another place? It's really up t-"

Elyza puts her finger to Alicia's lip. "Calm down." She smiles fondly at the jittery brunette. "It's a good idea; we'll stay the night."

"Ok."

"Are you tired now?"

Alicia nods.

"Me too. Let's get some _sleep_ sleep then”, she jokes to ease the tension.

With that Elyza stands up to move to the end of the row so they both have enough room to lie down. She fixes the armrests and watches as Alicia does the same. She sneaks a last look at the brunette before lying down and closing her eyes. She waits until she hears the other girl settle.

"Sweet dreams", Elyza whispers playfully.

The brunette's heart is racing just a little bit. She takes a deep breath to centre herself before responding.

"Night, Elyza".

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one, so its just what I could come up with, although I didn't want to leave the abandoned theatre just yet. If you do have things to want me to try and include, feel free to comment or you can come drop me an ask on tumblr (url is the same: clexafandom)
> 
> also, I was asked to have jealous Alicia in one of these, but I want it to be believable so i've been holding off on writing until it fits. Anywaaaays, enjoy ;)

Elyza and Alicia sit cross-legged on the foyer floor, childishly throwing Skittles into each other’s mouths. They have been holed up in this movie theatre for three days now. A swarm of walkers are settled outside the building, preventing the girls from safely returning to their car. The pair aren’t naïve enough to think that they can fight through the herd on their own, so they choose to stay put.

Continuing with their idle contest, Alicia giggles when the Skittle she throws accidentally hits the blonde in the eye. She feigns agony and makes a show of her ‘pain’. Immaturely, Elyza then grabs a handful of Skittles from the bag in Alicia’s lap and starts hurling them at her in payback.

The action only elicits more laughter from the brunette who begins picking up the lollies and popping them in her mouth, a triumphant smile plastered across her face as she chews them.

Elyza looks at her grumpily.

“Sorry, did you want some?” Alicia offers, holding out the few Skittles in her palm.

Elyza eyes her mistrustingly, cautiously reaching forward.

Just as their fingers brush, Alicia promptly retracts her arm so the Skittles are out of reach. “Pfft, too easy”, she mocks.

But Elyza isn’t forfeiting. Instead she springs forward – with more force than she’d anticipated – and effectively knocks Alicia onto her back, falling on top of her in the process.

“Elyyyyza”, Alicia whines, trying to push the other girl off her. The blonde, however, doesn’t budge and decides to tickle her way to victory. Her hands are roaming over Alicia’s stomach and grasping at any Skittles she can get. When Elyza picks one up and stops to eat it, both girls realise just how intimate their position is. Elyza’s legs straddle either side of Alicia’s hips, while Alicia’s hands are on Elyza’s chest in a feeble attempt to push her away.

They freeze.

Yet again, they find themselves rapt in each other. Unmoving and captivated.

Both girls are breathing heavily in the silence. Before she can stop herself, Alicia lifts up a hand to tuck a loose strand of Elyza’s hair behind her ear. Elyza’s heart flutters at the tenderness of the action, and she smiles down at Alicia who warmly returns the expression.

“You’ve still got a hand on my boob”, Elyza states.

They erupt into fit of giggles as Alicia removes her hand from the blonde’s breast. Elyza pushes herself off the brunette and they are both back to sitting up, their postures relaxed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be”, Elyza says with a wink.

Alicia stares at her with modest adoration, and in a sudden surge of confidence, she leans over and kisses Elyza on the cheek. Her gentle lips linger against soft skin. She pulls back, biting her lip as she awaits a reaction. The blonde simply smirks and pops another Skittle into her mouth.

“Halfway there, sweet cheeks.”


End file.
